


Kitten's Cream

by Genderhawt (Genderhawk)



Series: Genderhawt's Gender Thots [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, HORNANTINE2020, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Trans Female Character, Trans Jester Lavorre, but if the spell gets you what you want..., excellent use of sending, jester is also a brat, the prompt was missuse of spells, to some extent, we love girldick in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawt
Summary: "Beau, Yasha's being really really mean come help!"In which some lessons need to be learned the hard way, or just like.... Not at all.#bratlyfeJester's nonsense with Mollymauk the other day catches up to her as well...  A continuation of Lesson Learned where we learn that the answer is no.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Series: Genderhawt's Gender Thots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Kitten's Cream

**Author's Note:**

> HORNANTINE 2020 week two!!  
Prompt list 2:  
Orgasm Denial  
Pet Play  
Misuse of Spells

Jester was not unaffected by the consequences of her actions. As night progressed she lay in a rumpled bed, pouting with arms crossed across a bare chest even as one of Yasha’s hands brought her, again, nearer and nearer to a climax and the other muffled the loud moans that came from lips that might be still firmly pressed in a pout in spite of the calloused hand of the woman looming over her.

When Jester’s breaths come ragged past the small openings that Yasha left and her hips can’t upward, Yasha stills the movement of her hand and smiles down at the squirming creature beneath her. 

“So?” Is the soft question asked by Yasha, dropping her hand from Jester’s mouth flick the bell on her collar as she waits for an answer.

“We were sooo bored...” begins jester, her voice slightly breathier than usual but seemingly as steady as ever, a steady voice in contrast to her attempts to buck her hips and get any level of friction from where Yasha’s hand was wrapped around her cock. Jester’s excuses are cut off by the sound she makes when Yasha pumps her fist once and lets go. 

“That’s not what I asked” Yasha’s small smile betrays the fondness behind her stern tone, a hand slipping between blue skin and shimmery pink collar to apply pressure “Be a good kitten and maybe I’ll let you get off tonight… Maybe.”

Jester’s mouth opened in a silent, for lack of air, moan when yasha’s hand returned to stroke her cock with firm and efficient movements. Her hand moved quickly until Jester’s thighs quivered and Yasha removed both hands to let Jester catch her breath after the frustration of this latest denial.

It might have been a mistake, however, to let Jester catch her breath too much… As Yasha looks down at the tiefling who’s eyes have closed and whose lips move quickly in a whisper too low for anyone to hear. Yasha covers her mouth quickly, but it’s too late. 25 words isn’t a long message, especially when most of it is nonsense.

A few moments later, a knock echoed through the room. The sharp double rap that Yasha knew was Beau’s usual. With a sigh, Yasha stands, pulling Jester with a grip tight on the back of her neck as she goes to answer the door.

Beauregard stands there, leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed, taking in the sight that meets her when Yasha opens the door wide. A fully clothed Yasha with her hand on the back of a fully nude Jester’s neck. Beau flushes, licking her lips as she meets the steady and authoritative gaze of Yasha and she swallows hard.

“Oh hey Yash, Jes said you were being ‘really really mean’ and asked me to come help...” Beau trailed off then, her flush darkening at Yasha’s raised eyebrow before Yasha turned to take Jester back to the bed leaving Beau to follow and close the door.

“Jester was being a brat” Yasha explained, pushing Jester down onto the bed once more and beginning to work her up to another near climax with efficient speed “Keep her quiet” was the only instruction.

Now, Beau is creative and with such vague instructions she was inspired. Quickly shedding her pants and smalls, she straddled Jester with her desire obvious in her haste. With a quick moment taken to check in with her girlfriend, Beau lowered herself onto Jester’s waiting mouth.

Jester’s tongue worked faster even then when she’d cast sending to bring Beau into the game, and with Beau’s hairline trigger Jester had wiry muscled thighs clenching tight around her ears for the first of many even as her own moans vibrated across her tongue from a simultainious climb upward.

“”Pleas- Ple- Yasha! Beau gasped, her own peak coming so much sooner than expected as she reached out towards Yasha with incoherent but obvious begging in her moans. The larger woman nods with a smile, pulling her hand away from Jester as Beau cries out with her release. 

Shaking and gasping, Beau begins to rise until the weight of Yasha’s hand presses her back down with a single order issued “Again.”

***

Beau’s moans and screams became softer and more ragged as Yasha commanded Jester to bring her to orgasm another three times in quick succession. Jester’s moans became whimpers of frustration as each time her own climax is denied. Beau’s fluids that dripped down Jester’s cheeks and chin mixed with frustrated tears as the tiefling tried in vain to break free Yasha’s firm and unyielding ministrations. 

A scream of pleasure echoed through the inn then, the deep growl of an infernal accent being enough to bring Jester over the edge and permission be damned. The triumphant and ecstatic cry brings Beau’s own climax rushing over her yet again. Yasha only smiled as she lifted Beau off of Jester and laid the monk down to the side, she brought her hand to her mouth and licked it clean of the evidence of Jester’s pleasure. With her hand cleaned off, she takes a handkerchief and wipes Jester’s face clean before kissing each woman in turn and settling in between them.  
The vibrations begin soon in Jester’s chest, her tail snaking under Yasha’s arm to loop around Beau’s wrist in a loose embrace as they drift off to sleep.

***

Afternoon light shines through the tavern windows the next day and finds two tieflings whispering again, heads close enough together that the charms on their horns clink together when either moves slightly. Caleb looks over at the two and then turns back to Yasha with a sigh.

“Will they ever learn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mollymauk/Jester is a brat4brat relationship and they will be damned if they're gonna let a single moment of boredom pass them by without causing problems on purpose.... I keep being told that brats always get whats coming to them though so... *shrug* 
> 
> Tune in next week for more assorted adventures that will get the m9 kicked out of this inn.


End file.
